


Twenty Seven

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: retirement age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: from the anon prompt: The Double 0 section does actually have a head/director/whatever that's not M. This person decides to retire about the same time Bond hits mandatory retirement age. M decides to put him in charge. Cue the chaos.





	Twenty Seven

Bond strode through the nearly empty halls of MI6...angry as hell. He bursts through the door to Moneypenny’s office just outside of M’s great big old boy room. She barely spares him a glance, as she sharpens her nails at her desk. 

“Is he in?” Bond asks, well, he bites off each word as if he can hardly stand to ask for the man.

Moneypenny stops filing her nails and looks up at the ceiling, lost in thought for a second.

“Moneypenny.” Bond growls out.

“Is he in what? You didn’t specify.” Moneypenny continues to sharpen her nails.

Bond attempts to lean over her desk, assuming an intimidating posture. Moneypenny wasn’t having any of that either. She set aside her file and smiled up at him. She tweaked his nose. “You look like Snoopy when you do that.”

Distracted, Bond furrows his brows at her description of him. “Snoopy?”

“Yes, when he’s sitting on his dog house pretending to be a vulture.” She booped his nose with her nail file.

Bond gave a huff and batted her file away. “Where is M?” He says the question slowly and firmly, as if Moneypenny were the slow one.

She shrugs. “He’s in his office, but he’s in one of THOSE meetings and shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Bond pounces on the word. “Shouldn’t…”

“James? James...no. Don’t you dare!” 

Something flew past Bond and he ducked, but barely. It hissed past his ear and slammed pointy end first into M’s door frame. Bond stared at the slightly moving object for a half second. It was Moneypenny’s nail file. “You could have taken off an ear, you know!” He hissed at her and pointed at one of his famously protruding appendages.

“I’ll call a surgeon and have them pinned back for you.” Moneypenny said. She stalked around her desk and retrieved her nail file and tapped it against the lapel of Bond’s suit. They glared at each other for a moment, until M’s door cracked open and M appeared. He glanced between the two as they finished their stare off. 

“Ah, 007. Just the fellow I wanted to see. I mean, former 007.” M said, a tight smile on his face. “This way.”

“Former?” Moneypenny asked, her face drawn up with confusion.

“Aye.” Bond said, but he ignored her to glare at M and follow him, a lion stalking it’s prey.

“Former.” M repeated himself. He paused at the exit to Moneypenny’s domain. “Update the system to reflect that change, Moneypenny and don’t let Q change it back. I don’t care how fond he is of Bond.”

Bond made some sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth to protest something, he didn’t know what.  
“Oh and while you’re at it, Moneypenny, old girl. The Director in Charge of the Double-oh program has turned in his retirement papers, effective immediately, so you can update Mr. Snooks file while you’re at it.” M paused, as Moneypenny took in the order.

“Very good, sir.” Moneypenny swung around her desk, prepared to make the changes, but M wasn’t done yet.

“And update Bond’s record to reflect that he is now the Director in Charge of the Double-oh program, effective immediately. Congratulations on the promotion, Mr. Bond. See HR for the rest of your transfer paperwork, they’ll want to set up your retirement plan a bit differently now that you’ve got a home job.” M said as he finally turned to exit the room, still talking while Bond and Moneypenny both wore the same open mouthed faces. He grinned to himself as he walked away. “Come along, Mr. Bond, I’ll show you to your office and your new secretary, Miss Loelia Ponsonby. She’ll show you the ropes and your diary. I’m afraid you’re already five minutes late for your meeting with the head of Q-branch.” 

It took Bond all of five seconds to get his surprised feet under him and give Moneypenny a fleeting HOLY SHIT wide eyed look as he chased...chased elegantly after M. 

“Do hurry up, Mr. Bond, you know how Q hates to wait for the suits to arrive for meetings.”


End file.
